1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxide superconducting thin film, and more particularly, it relates to an oxide superconducting thin film which can attain high critical current density.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to put an oxide superconductive material into practice, an appropriate substrate is prepared to form an oxide superconducting thin film on this substrate. A superconducting wire can be obtained by using a long substrate.
In general, a thin film is formed by a vapor phase method, for example, such as sputtering, vapor deposition, CVD, MBE or the like.
The practical use of an oxide superconductive material is hindered, however, on the ground that it is not so easy to attain high critical current density.